Talk:Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon
Too many pictures Having too many thumbnails down the right side of the page has thrown the "edit" tabs all out of whack, they are virtually everywhere. We need to shift the images around. July 24, 2008. FightWithHonor Not Merging Note to everbody, stop merging the Fuel Rod Gun and the Fuel Rod Cannon together. They two are totally different articles. Its the same as Chicken Soup and a Chicken Burger. The two are totally different sorts of food. So stop giving me pressure to place the articles where they were supposed to belong. Dark Neptune 03:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Difference between Fuel Rod Gun and Cannon? I DOUBT IT!--User:JohnSpartan117 05:15, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :There is a difference, the Fuel Rod Gun is similar to a Plasma Pistol, it charges up and has a semi-homing effect, and also has 100% ammo when full. It also has an energy core, so, when the Fuel Rod Gun reaches 0% ammo, it cannot be replaced unless a new one is picked up. It is not reloadable, however, the Fuel Rod Cannon is reloadable and does not home. It does not have an energy core and does not charge up. Oh, and the Fuel Rod Gun can only be seen on Halo Pc. wait the FRG has the five or so projectiles coming out of the top of the gun and the FRC has the battery like clip so does anyone else think like this or is it just me ''Emo''''s'' 09:58, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ---- there is no real difference save that Bungie named the PC one gun apparently. They are exactly the same, save one uses an energy core. However, the gun system itself is the same. --User:Zyrin05:44, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :The one in the PC version was thrown in by gearbox, they just assumed it would be battery powered, like all other covi weapons at the time, besides, if its lableed 'Fuel Rod GUN' in the halo 3 game, manual, and plaers guid, then I'm pretty sure its called a Fuel Rod Gun I'll second that. Everyone that's plowed through the material, the game, and every other bit of bungie canon in calling this a fuel rod cannon should be shot. The Fuel Rod gun is handheld whereas the cannon is a vehicle weapon. Even if they're similar they're not the same. It wouldn't work putting them on one page. It's like putting together the assualt rifle and the machine gun on the warthog. BananaCat 23:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) New image Swapped the main image with a more accurate one. The previous image was the version in halo 2 when the game was still in testing...I guess. -Spartan781 Talk | 16 June 2007 About the new name... quite the mouthful, isn't it? FRC works though. eg; Oh FRC(prononced phoneticaly)! a chieftan with a fuely! What, Fuel Rod Cannons in 24 years!? In this article lukems says "This weapon has changed very little since it was first encountered in 2031". It is most likely a typo i think he meant 2531. -- EliteSpartan My Talk :Probably. But that means there were FRCs at Harvest! -76.235.215.125 21:31, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, and also it does tell us that both the Fuel Rod Gun and Cannon are from the same design but has been updated with new models just like how we do here on Earth. So it's correct that there are different types of FRGs and Cs.-- Joshua 029 14:06, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Update: yea its a typo the article now correctly says "first encountered in 2531". -- EliteSpartan My Talk 8 September 2007 Merge with fuel rod gun its been confirmed that they are the same weapon. get over it Ralok 21:57, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Slow-motion realization If you watch a FRG during saved films, slow it down and take a closer look: You can actually see the rod being surrounded by the radiation, no longer just a green blob of death. Ahh, the wonders of saved films! Kap2310 22:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Merger with Fuel Rod Gun I suggest that this be merged with Fuel Rod Gun. It is actually the same weapon, and contrary to popular belief, the Fuel Rod Cannon's name is interchangeable with the Fuel Rod Gun, and those "mistakes" are not mistakes at all. Even the Plasma Sword was merged with the Energy Sword somewhere in the start of last year. There's no need for 2 separate articles. Votes for merger For As per above.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 09:20, 3 February 2008 (UTC) The PC version Fuel Rod weapon is a bit of a red herring. It is completely different in terms of appearance from the armament the grunts have during the missions in Halo: Combat Evolved. The weapon they are armed with is the same as the T33 AAW, so the differences make very little sense. However I feel that as they are effectively the same weapon, so even if the tactics for use have changed, they should be merged. The fact that it is noteably different can be mentioned ina subsection of the article. As far as I am aware, I thought that it was Gearbox's 'artistic license'that brought about the Fuel Rod weapon in Halo PC? Diaboy 11:33, 8 February 2008 (UTC) The merger is definitely a good idea, but the line must be very clearly drawn between the two. Statistics and perhaps a comparison section could be added. Ghost elite 18:58, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Canon overrides fan names. Also, the fan name directly contradicts canon. --TerminalFailure 04:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Neutral THIS IS JUST CONFUSING! They are heavily diferent weapons by traits and usage and even recieve different pick-up names! its a lot like the M6D pistol and the M6C magnum, significantly diferent by traits and usage and called diferent things. Against #I don't think thats enough proof.--The Demonic Idiot 10:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) #No, there really is a difference!((unsigned|Master chief Petty Officer}} :There too different in function.--The Demonic Idiot 07:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it's just that the "Gun" is battery operated, firing sound is different, damage is different, and bolts have a more arc-like trajectory. They are, in fact, the same weapon. Many weapons, such as the Plasma Rifle or Plasma Sword have different sounds, damage and stuff from the Halo 2 and 3 counterparts. Trust me, they are as different in function as this Fuel Rod Gun/Cannon thingy.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 04:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) #They are two completely different weapons. Some differences are: the "Gun" is an indirect-fire energy MORTAR but the "Cannon" is a direct-fire energy weapon, the "Gun" is battery powered and the "Cannon" is ammo powered, the "Gun" has 13 rounds and the "Cannon" has 30, the "Gun" has a "dead-man switch" but the "Cannon" doesn't . The only similarity's are that the ammo and battery's are green and that they are shoulder-mounted weapons. Delta-269 22:17, 16 February 2008 (UTC) #I agree with Delta-269. This gun has had so many several changes that it has resurged as a "new" weapon. Just take a look to the "new" Halo 3's Rocket Laucher. It's the same thing, but no one says that it must merge. This isn't the same thing...and they want merge it! No way. [[User:Daniel 019|'Dan'iel' 019']] [[User talk:Daniel 019|'My Talk']] #As per above. Spartan 112 21:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #they are diferant wepons and therefor should not be put in the same area Clips/Magazines There is always a large ruckus when someone says 'clip' instead of 'magazine', so I feel it is safe to say that this should apply the other way round. The FRG doesn't load with magazines; you can see the individual fuel rods being inserted, and the only reason they don't fall apart is due to some sort of a holding device/clip. The magazine (if the FRG has one) would be what you load the clips into, and would be fixed internally to the FRG. Diaboy 14:39, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Agreed. That is the proper way to use it. A magazine is the bit that holds the amunition before firing(weather its a detatcable box, drum, ect mag, or a fixed internal mag) were-as a clip is a thing that holds the cartridges together before the go into the magazine.Maiar 10:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Not spawning Why doesn't the FRG spawn on any map if you use a gametype you made? T3rr0r Is this some kind of bug in the game? SQ G T3rr0R 17:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Too strong for Matchmaking? It is considered to strong of a weapon to include in matchmaking. Why is this weapon too strong? The Rocket Launcher is in MM, why not the FRG? Just remove some spare clips and it should be OK. SQ G T3rr0R 17:48, 17 September 2008 (UTC)